


樊伟×牧歌

by Avioline



Category: Avioline
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avioline/pseuds/Avioline
Kudos: 4





	樊伟×牧歌

“叩叩"敲门声响起。

“进来。”

“樊总，这是上季度公司的业绩报表……您要的人也给您带到了。”

助理低着头的将文件递给樊伟，恭敬的说道。

“知道了，下去吧。”

樊伟接过文件翻看着，头也不抬的回应。

“咔嗒"”，关门声响起后，办公室里安静的只能听见樊伟翻动纸张的声音。

牧歌站在那里手足无措，不知道自己是否应该找个话题缓解一下气氛。

都说这樊总喜怒无常，牧歌害怕自己稍有不慎就将这尊大佛惹怒，那自己这么长时间的努力就白费了。

可若是在这么僵持下去，也不是个办法。

正当牧歌犹豫着开口时，樊伟终于将目光从文件上移开，上下打量着站在角落里一声不吭的牧歌:

衬衫外面套了件洗的有些发白的牛仔外套,厚重的黑边眼镜几乎遮住半张脸，右耳耳垂上带着一个款式简单的素银耳钉，小身板瘦弱的风一吹就能刮跑。

除了长的清秀一些， 没什么特点。

“啪"樊伟将文件扔在桌子上，

“你就是那个叫牧歌的编剧?”

牧歌被文件发出的声音吓了一跳，小心翼翼的抬起眼观察着樊伟的表情，点了点头。

“你要找我投资? "樊伟拿起一旁的咖啡缓慢的搅动，目光却未从牧歌身上移开。

“是。”牧歌的声音很小。

樊伟的目光太具有侵略性，那种无声的威压让牧歌有些害怕。

“我是个商人。”

樊伟没有说完，他看着畏畏缩缩的牧歌，语气中有些戏谑的味道。

不做亏本生意。

“我可以给你看看我的剧本，绝对……”

牧歌听出了樊伟的弦外之音，稍微拔高了自己的音量，想让自己看起来有底气些。

不等牧歌说完，樊伟摇了摇头，无情的打断了牧歌的话。

“好的剧本不一定会带来好的经济效益，这一点，我想你比我更清楚。”

牧歌被噎住了，一时间竟不知该如何回答。

他知道樊伟说的有道理，可是他还能干什么?

卖身吗?

卖身.....

牧歌恍然响起，不知是谁说过樊伟比较喜欢.....

那，自己可以试试吗?

"我可以用...…”

牧歌的声音越来越小，最后干脆没了下文，只是站在那里，盯着自己的脚尖。

“身体?”

樊伟双手交叉放在下巴底下挑着眉，饶有兴趣的看着耳朵逐渐红的滴血的牧歌，接了下去。

气氛尴尬到极点，沉默的每一秒都被无限拉长， 像是跨越了一个世纪。

牧歌的头越来越低仿佛下一秒就要埋到地里，垂在两侧的双手紧握成拳，恨不得马上逃离这里。

半晌，樊伟轻笑了一下。

“给你个机会。”

樊伟也不知道自己为什么会答应他。

自己在商业的战场上纵横捭阖了多年，多少男男女女想要爬上自己的床，企图一步登天。

樊伟自诩阅人无数，可牧歌身上那种从骨子里透出来的干净，是樊伟不曾见过的。

樊伟甚至还有点期待。

“过来，取悦我。”

牧歌猛的抬起头，厚重的眼镜片也遮不住眼中即将溢出的震惊，他没有想到樊伟竟然真的答应，也没想到....

自己会为了金钱出卖了自己。

牧歌苦涩的笑了，摘下了眼镜，踱着步子缓慢的向樊伟靠近。

“樊总，就在这里吗?”

牧歌的声音有些颤抖。

办公室的门没有锁，随时都有可能会有人推而入。

“看你的表现。”

樊伟将办公椅向后挪动了一下，转过身来面对着牧歌，翘着二郎腿将手交叉放在腿上，像是观看一场表演。

“开始吧。”

牧歌深吸了口气，极力的想象着自己看过的屈指可数片子里的情节，闭上了眼睛。

颤抖的双手，一件件剥落的衣服，白皙修长的身体......

办公室的温度不算很低，可失去了衣物的遮蔽，牧歌还是有些情不自禁的颤抖，原本细腻的皮肤起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

牧歌的身材比例极好，一双大白腿又细又长，肚子上覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，依稀可以看得清纹理，线条自然美好，散发着禁欲的气息。

饶是樊伟这种久经沙场的人，也觉得自己呼吸一窒。

牧歌缓缓的跨坐在樊伟的大腿上，搂住樊伟的脖子，闭着眼睛覆上了他的唇。

那是技法极其青涩的吸吮，仅仅止步于嘴唇，像是初恋的毛头小子一般蜻蜓点水，连舌头也未曾深入。

原来还是个雏儿。 

樊伟嘴角微微扬起，心情莫名大好。

他没有回应牧歌，任由牧歌一本正经的在自 己的嘴唇上来回折腾，像是大人看着不懂事的孩子。

不知过了多久，牧歌睁开眼睛，放开了樊伟的嘴唇，胸膛上下起伏着，看到樊伟一脸看好戏的表情，微微一哂。

完蛋，人没勾引成，自己反倒累的不行。

他像是不甘心一般，双手一路煽风点火，向着更加深入的地方探去。

西裤的拉锁被拉开，那东西安静的沉睡着，仅仅是尚未勃起的时的尺寸，也是粗大的惊

人。

牧歌隔着内裤握住还未苏醒的巨物，轻轻的撸动，看着它在手中逐渐变得涨大，将内裤撑起一个帐篷。

内裤此时已经无法承受勃起的尺寸，紧紧的勒着皮肤，卵蛋连同肉刃的形状也清晰可见。

牧歌离开樊伟的腿蹲了下来，正对着樊伟的裆部，一股强烈的麝香味儿夹杂着古龙香水的味道扑面而来。

牧歌勾住内裤的一角，将内裤缓慢的褪了下来。

被束缚着的巨物终于得到了自由，立即一跳一跳的蹦了出来，露出了庐山真面目。

粗大的性器上青筋暴起，茎身经过反复的使用变成了紫红色，鸡蛋大小的顶端还冒着点点白浊。

牧歌尝试着握了上去，被灼热的温度烫得浑身一抖。

他伸出舌头仔细舔弄了几下，然后盯着手中的巨物发愣，似乎在思考着什么，然后鬼使神差的在顶端重重一吸，檀腥味儿瞬间充斥着口腔里的每个角落。

......

樊伟倒吸了口凉气，险些没守住精关。

他长臂一捞，将牧歌抗在自己的肩上，起身向休息室走去。

樊伟踹开了休息室的门，一把将牧歌扔在了床上，自己则站在床头居高临下的看着牧歌，暴躁的扯着自己的领带，

"现在就办了你。”

牧歌被扔的有些发懵，还没有缓过神来，双腿就被樊伟强制打开，摆成了m形。

“抱住自己的腿。”

他听到樊伟对他说。

小时的经历让他本能的选择服从。

毫无理由的服从。

牧歌乖乖的抱住了自己的大腿，将自己的门户四敞大开的对着樊伟，粉红色的花穴一开一阖，散发着处子的芬芳。

当冰凉的膏体涂抹在自己的穴口处，紧接着一个粗大滚烫的东西抵在那里时，牧歌才反应到不对劲，手臂支起身子，惊恐的摇着头挣扎着向后退去，

“不要……樊总……太大了，我会死掉的....”

欲火焚身的樊伟哪里会听他的话，拽住牧歌纤细的脚踝，一把将他拉回来。

樊伟将牧歌翻了个身，让他背对着自己撅起屁股，然后扶着自己的肉刃，缓慢的送了进

去。

“啊!”牧歌紧紧的攥着身下的被子，身体不住的颤抖，眼眶里瞬间充满了泪水。

很疼...…

牧歌感觉自己像是裂开了一样，隐秘的花穴里传来阵阵灼烧感，撕裂的阵痛蔓延全身。

没有开发过的小穴哪里能容得下这般巨物，费力的开阖着吞下这个突然入侵的外来者，原本的褶皱此时也被撑的不见踪迹变成一层薄薄的肉膜，里面的血管清晰可见。

进入的过程十分漫长艰难，痛感也越来越强烈，牧歌觉得这场性事对他来说无异于凌迟，毫无快感可言。

樊伟粗大的性器一寸寸的深入，滚烫的肉刃灼烧着细嫩的肠肉，在无人探寻过的密境中，肆无忌惮的宣誓着占有权，巨大的龟头和暴起的青筋无时无刻不在彰显着自己的存在。

“嗯……”异物感和连续不断的撕裂的痛楚让牧歌近乎崩溃，冷汗滴答成串，浸湿了额前的刘海，他死死的咬住床单，不让自己的呜咽溢出来。

"很疼?”

樊伟呼吸粗重，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，牧歌体内温暖湿热，像是锦帛一般柔嫩，紧紧的包裹着自己的性器。

随着牧歌的颤抖和不住的哽咽，肠肉缓慢的蠕动着，按摩着自己，像是无数张小嘴吸附在上面，令人欲罢不能。

这幅身体仿佛生来就是让人享用的。

偏偏身体的主人还不自知，听到樊伟的声音后转过头来，哭红的鼻尖和水汪汪的兔子眼十分惹人怜爱，用沙哑带着点哭腔的声音回答道，

“很疼。”

像是被绝粮的猫儿，委屈极了。

樊伟觉得自己脑中最后的一根弦被绷断了，他钳住牧歌的下巴，迫使他扬起头来，疯狂的撕咬牧歌的唇，

“这才叫接吻。”樊伟说。

樊伟灵活的撬开了牧歌的牙关，舌头纠缠着牧歌与其共舞，身下也开始缓慢的抽动起来。

“唔.....”

樊伟的舌头在牧歌的口腔里肆无忌惮的扫荡着，舌头也被樊伟衔住反复吮吸不能动弹，口中的呻吟被尽数的咽下。

炽热的肉刃在肠道中反复抽插,将狭窄的肠道挤得满满当当，牧歌甚至能感受到肉刃的形状...

“啊....…”渐渐的牧歌觉得一丝细小的电流感从尾椎骨出升起，极其微弱，却也难以让人忽

视。

“是这儿?”

身后的樊伟敏锐的感受到了牧歌的反应，冲着那处软肉，疯狂的鞭挞起来。

“啊哈……”苏苏麻麻的感觉开始明晰，前列腺被顶弄着，快感传遍了全身。

牧歌勉强支起发软的手臂向前爬去，他想要逃离，不想变成肉欲的奴隶。

“去哪?嗯?”

还没等牧歌爬出多远，便被樊伟拉着牧歌的腰拽了回来，承受着更加猛烈的撞击。

“樊总.......饶了我......嗯啊……”

牧歌的求饶没有引起樊伟的同情，反而让樊伟品尝到凌虐的乐趣。

“饶了你?是你自己送上门来的...…”

樊伟将牧歌的腰又抬高了些，以便自己更好的深入。

“叩叩"熟悉的敲门声响起。

"进来。"樊伟身下的动作不减半分，神色如常。

疯子!

牧歌疯狂的挣扎着，想要挣脱束缚把自己藏起来，却被樊伟压的死死的，动弹不得。

“樊总，UA公司的李总来了。”

助理站在休息室外，牧歌甚至可以透过磨砂玻璃看到助理隐隐绰绰的身影。

“唔! 哈.....哈……”

身后的樊伟突然加重了力道，用力的顶弄。

牧歌死死的捂住自己的嘴，不让自己发出声音，可樊伟像是故意要让牧歌丢脸一样，动作越发凶猛。

"啪嗒"牧歌的泪砸在床上，浸出大片水花。

“樊总?”

助理没有得到回应，便又向休息室靠近了一步，向休息室内张望。

牧歌猛的转过头来，一只手死死的捂住自己的嘴，一只手拉住樊伟的手左右摇晃，红肿的眼睛里满是哀求。

求你....

樊伟知道自己应该停手了，揉了把牧歌蓬松柔软的发丝，笑得狡黠，像是奸计得逞的老狐狸。

“知道了，把他带到贵宾室里好好招待。”

“下去吧。”

声音依旧沉稳厚重，丝毫听不出端倪。

确认助理离开后，牧歌像是脱力一般砸在床上，随着身后的动作一上一 下的起伏，大口大口的呼吸着，像是搁浅的鱼。

樊伟的动作不停，猛烈的撞击激起迭迭的肉浪，裸露在外面的卵蛋撞击着牧歌极富弹性的臀能，染成诱人的粉红。

肉体的碰撞溅出的体液相互交融，两人的交合处也是一-片濡湿，耻毛一缕缕的纠结在一起，难舍难分。

“啊……樊总……不要了....…”

牧歌被铺天盖地的快感湮没，屁股有节奏的随着樊伟的动作扭动，无声的迎合。

他此时意识朦胧，只能机械的拒绝，起不到丝毫的作用。

樊伟抽出一只手，捏了一把牧歌右耳的耳钉，牧歌反射性的躲了一下。

樊伟只当是牧歌比较敏感，没有在意，俯身贴着贴着牧歌的耳边，暧昧的吹着热风，

"爽吗...…”

肉体撞击的声音，来自身后的撞击，樊伟在耳边富有磁性的挑逗的话语...…

“嗯啊……不……”

牧歌依旧嘴硬，可身体却在不由自主的迎合。

他已经分不清这到底是幻境还是现实，眼前的一切都变得飘渺虚无，只有身上强烈的快感才真实的让人沉沦。

欲望的深渊深不见底，一点点吞噬着牧歌的理智....

许久，激烈的性事终于在两人的低吟怒吼中结束。

樊伟站在床边系着领带，恢复了往日的生人勿进的冰山模样。

“你的床技真的很差。”

牧歌身上布满了青紫的痕迹，无力的歪向一边，听到樊伟对自己的评价，猛的抬起头攥紧手中的床单，眼睛里写满了不甘。

“呵…...你放心，我不会骗你，虽然你的床技很差，但是你的身体我很喜欢。”

“留下来作我的床伴吧，我会成为你最强大的后台。”

“真的可以吗……”

牧歌不确定的问道，他没有想到自己竟然会樊伟看重。

“嗯，你在这儿等我一下，我去开个会。”

说完，樊伟转身离开了，留下牧歌一个人呆呆的坐在床上，不知在想些什么。

半响，牧歌掀开被子，光裸着身子下了床。

牧歌拖着酸痛的身体来到巨大的落地窗前，静静地看着城市里的车水马龙，眼中晦暗不明。

这里是都市的中心，最繁华的地带。

每当夜幕降临，霓虹，歌舞，美酒，狂欢，人们沉浸在灯红酒绿中渐渐的迷失了自己，身体从最深处开始腐烂。

他就像一个置身事外的旁观者，背负着不能说的秘密。

牧歌缓缓的抬起手，按了一下耳钉中的通讯器，眼神渐渐冰冷，与之前唯唯诺诺的牧歌判若两人。

“井然先生，鱼儿，已经开始上钩了呢...…”

他说。


End file.
